Complots
by Airin9
Summary: Quand Sherlock accepta de se rendre à Camelot à la demande de son frère, le Roi Mycroft, il ne s'attendait pas à plonger dans une série de complots qui mettent Albion en péril. Des ennemis s'associent, des royaumes sont plongés dans le chaos, et un jeune homme redécouvre son passé. Traduction de Conspiracies ! Seule histoire de la catégorie en français :)
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft, Sherlock et Merlin étaient les trois fils du Roi de Semloh, Balinor. Mycroft avait cinq ans de plus que Sherlock, et dix ans de plus que Merlin. Leur mère était morte peu après la naissance de son dernier fils. Le Roi de Semloh était respecté par ses sujets ; il les connaissait tous familièrement. Le royaume resplendissait sous son règne, et son nom était synonyme de générosité aux quatre coins d'Albion. Le Roi Balinor était aussi un Seigneur des Dragons ; son peuple se réjouissait de voir les magnifiques créatures survoler paisiblement leur contrée. Les dragons étaient les gardiens du pays, et aucun royaume n'oserait affronter de tels adversaires.

Le seul ennemi de Semloh était Essetir. C'était une terre de mercenaires, gouvernée par Moriarty, le neveu renégat du roi de Semloh. Moriarty avait toujours rêvé du titre de roi, et était terriblement jaloux de ses trois jeunes cousins, qui étaient premiers en ligne pour la succession du trône. La dynastie royale était aussi une des plus importantes lignées magiques d'Albion, mais Moriarty n'avait pas une once de magie en lui, ce qui le faisait haïr plus encore sa famille. Après une tentative d'assassinat du Roi quelques années avant la naissance de Merlin, il avait été banni du royaume, et avait pris le pouvoir en Essetir. Il avait préparé sa vengeance avec d'impitoyables assassins et sorciers, les plus craints au nord de la Grande Mer. Moriarty avait des espions partout, infiltrés dans la plupart des cours royales d'Albion, un an à peine après le début de son exil. Il avait essayé, à maintes reprises, d'envahir Semloh, mais chaque tentative était vouée à l'échec tant que les dragons protégeaient le royaume. Il fallait donc anéantir la lignée des Seigneurs des Dragons. Le Roi Balinor fut empoisonné quand Merlin avait seulement deux ans. Aucun dragon ne fut capable de le guérir, pas même le grand Kilgharrah. Tous savaient que Moriarty était l'assassin, mais le royaume n'avait plus les moyens de contre-attaquer : plus personne ne pouvait contrôler les dragons. En effet, les pouvoirs d'un Seigneur des Dragons sont passés à sa mort à son fils aîné, mais seulement s'il a des pouvoirs magiques. Mycroft et Sherlock n'ayant pas de pouvoirs, le titre revint au jeune Merlin, l'enfant dont les pouvoirs dépassaient l'entendement. Grâce à son influence, les dragons continuèrent de protéger Semloh, mais Merlin, du haut de ses deux ans, était bien trop jeune pour les faire attaquer son cousin Moriarty. Le meurtre du roi demeura impuni.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, les trois princes partirent se promener dans le parc du château, comme ils le faisaient chaque dimanche. Le printemps était déjà bien entamé, et pourtant, Semloh était encore recouvert de blanc. Le royaume se trouvait au nord d'Albion, et l'hiver était bien plus froid que dans d'autres régions, comme en Essetir ou à Camelot. Merlin et Sherlock décidèrent de jouer à cache-cache pendant que Mycroft s'asseyait sur un banc et se penchait sur un épais livre. L'aîné des princes relisait encore une fois le protocole du couronnement. Il le connaissait déjà par cœur : si Moriarty avait tenté d'envahir le royaume avant que Mycroft atteigne seize ans, le prince aurait été couronné avant l'heure pour empêcher Moriarty de devenir, aux yeux des lois ancestrales du royaume, le souverain légitime de Semloh. Cette situation ne s'étant pas présentée, la cérémonie officielle aurait lieu dans moins d'une semaine, pour son seizième anniversaire. Dans moins d'une semaine, Mycroft serait roi, et la lourde tâche de gouverner le grand territoire de Semloh reposerait sur ses épaules. Il tourna une autre page et soupira. Comme il aimerait pouvoir s'amuser avec ses frères, loin des angoisses de mener tout un pays.

Le ciel se couvrit soudainement. Mycroft leva la tête, surpris. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, qui avait revêtit une teinte anormalement sombre. On aurait dit qu'une ombre surnaturelle envahissait la forêt. Le prince se leva, alarmé, et cria à ses frères de retourner au château. Sherlock revint dans la clairière en courant, paniqué : Merlin n'était nulle part. Mycroft s'apprêtait à gronder son frère, responsable de leur jeune frère, lorsqu'un cri retentit depuis la partie de la forêt la plus éloignée du château. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et partirent en courant à la recherche de leur frère. Il y eut un autre cri, un peu étouffé cette fois. Cela venait de leur droite. La rivière. Ils continuèrent de courir, et arrivèrent au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Des gardes avaient rejoint le cours d'eau avant eux, et affrontaient une douzaine de mercenaires. Mycroft, furieux, dégaina son épée et plongea dans la bataille. Sherlock n'était pas assez âgé pour avoir sa propre arme, et empoigna un gros bout de bois, qui réussit à parer plusieurs coups d'épées avant de se briser. Il évita une autre lame et se mit à chercher son petit frère du regard. Il n'était pas là. Le combat se finit rapidement, et les bandits furent capturés. Le royaume chercha son plus jeune prince pendant des heures, qui se transformèrent rapidement en jours, semaines et mois. Une demi-année plus tard, personne n'avait trouvé Merlin, et la mort présumée du Prince Perdu fut annoncée partout dans Albion.

* * *

Merlin courait. Il riait alors qu'une brise légère repoussait ses cheveux noirs hors de ses grands yeux bleus. Il aimait tant la neige ! Il demanderait à Sherlock de faire un bonhomme de neige après avoir fini de jouer à cache-cache. Ou alors, de patiner sur le lac gelé devant le château. Ou alors,...Ici ! Il se cacherait sous cette énorme racine qui dépassait de terre, juste assez grande pour qu'il se glisse en-dessous. Il se serait bien rendu invisible, mais ça n'aurait pas été juste pour son frère, qui ne possédait pas de pouvoirs. Et il ne voulait pas gagner aussi facilement, ce ne serait pas drôle. Merlin s'accroupit et se cacha, se frottant les cheveux pour en enlever des feuilles mortes. Il rit à nouveau, et, d'un regard, utilisa ses pouvoirs pour poser des feuilles et branches mortes au-dessus de sa cachette. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit Mycroft crier son nom. Il sourit : son grand frère jouait aussi !

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être Sherlock, il serait arrivé de gauche, pas de droite... Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la forêt, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air sympathique. Merlin essaya de respirer sans faire de bruit, et regarda à travers les feuilles qu'il venait de poser au-dessus du trou où il s'était glissé. Cinq hommes encerclaient sa cachette, leurs yeux fixés sur lui. Merlin les inspecta à l'aide de sa magie. Aucun n'avait de pouvoirs, mais ils avaient beaucoup, beaucoup d'armes aux lames acérées. Le plus grand bandit avait même une énorme massue. Ils étaient certainement envoyés par Moriarty ! Il avait entendu parler des mercenaires de son cousin, qui attaquaient le royaume régulièrement. Une nuit, quand Merlin avait quatre ans, Moriarty était rentré dans le château. Il était minuit, les cloches avaient juste sonné. Le prince avait entendu un bruit dans son placard, et s'était levé pour aller voir ce que c'était. Il se rappelait encore de sa peur, de ses mains moites et de ses jambes tremblantes, alors qu'il marchait vers le placard. Quand il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée du placard, quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par d'arrière, et avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Une voix moqueuse avait chuchoté dans son oreille que, s'il ne bougeait pas, sa mort serait moins douloureuse. Merlin avait mordu la main de son agresseur, et l'avait repoussé avec sa magie. Il avait entendu, dans son dos, l'homme se cogner contre son lit, mais quand il s'était retourné, il n'y avait plus personne. Moriarty s'était téléporté. Merlin faisait encore des cauchemars à propos du monstre du placard. Depuis, avant de se coucher, il inspectait toujours sa chambre pour être sûr qu'il était seul. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de sombrer dans ses souvenirs, dans ses cauchemars. Merlin devait s'échapper. Il laissa ses pouvoirs le rendre invisible, puis tenta de s'extirper de sa cachette en silence. Il s'appuya sur une branche, qui se brisa d'un bruit sec. Le Prince se mordit la lèvre, avant de sauter hors de sa cachette et de courir vers la rivière, qui était le chemin le plus court pour se rendre au château. Il atteint la rivière à bout de souffle, et tomba dans une embuscade : d'autres bandits se trouvaient au bord du ruisseau. Merlin était encerclé. Il était trop tard pour tenter de s'échapper discrètement. Le Prince décida de crier, pour donner sa position à ses frères. Dans sa panique, il annula le sort d'invisibilité. L'enfant pouvait entendre des gardes du château courir vers lui, mais ils étaient trop loin. Un bandit l'attrapa par derrière, le souleva, et le bâillonna comme Moriarty le faisait toujours dans ses cauchemars. Merlin ignora sa peur, et s'agita, lui donnant plusieurs coups de pieds et de coudes. Le bandit le lâcha, et Merlin, surpris, perdit l'équilibre et trébucha en arrière. Le Prince ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact contre l'eau froide et les pierres saillantes de la rivière. Il savait qu'avec cet angle de chute, il se cognerait la tête contre la plus grosse pierre, et s'assommerait. L'intelligence légendaire des princes de Semloh ne se montrait pas vraiment réconfortante en ce moment fatidique. Merlin savait, qu'une fois inconscient, il serait capturé par les bandits et enfermé dans les cachots les plus profonds d'Essetir. Ou alors, que Moriarty le tuerait directement. L'enfant, à la dernière seconde, se mit à souhaiter être hors d'atteinte des bandits. La brise légère qui l'avait tant amusé quelques minutes auparavant se renforça, prenant des allures d'ouragan soufflant seulement autour de Merlin. Le Prince, conforme à ses prédictions, se cogna la tête et s'évanouit. Mais lorsque le vent retomba, il n'était pas étendu dans la rivière du parc de Semloh. Il ne se trouvait même plus à Semloh.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, Sherlock n'avait plus jamais été le même. Le jeune Prince joyeux et malicieux était maintenant froid et distant. Il ne parlait plus à Mycroft, convaincu que s'il n'était pas d'abord retourné à la clairière, il aurait pu sauver Merlin à temps. Sherlock avait perdu sa mère, son père, et se détestait pour avoir perdu son petit frère. Tout ce qui lui restait était son grand frère, qui n'était aux yeux du Prince qu'un idiot arrogant et prétentieux qui ne le comprenait pas. Sherlock rêvait chaque nuit de son petit frère, de sa voix angoissée demandant de l'aide, criant son nom. Et chaque nuit, il courait, et courait, et courait; en vain. Dès que Sherlock fut assez âgé, il quitta le château et partit pour la campagne. Il voulait s'occuper en venant en aide à son peuple. Son talent pour les déductions fut rapidement célébré dans tout le royaume, mais il n'accordait aucune importance à ces louanges. Il voulait juste s'éloigner du château et des souvenirs qu'il renfermait.

Mycroft ne fut pas couronné moins d'une semaine après la disparition de son frère. Il avait ordonné à tout le monde de se consacrer à la recherche du Prince Merlin. Durant les six plus longs mois de l'histoire de Semloh, personne ne cessa de chercher le petit Seigneur des Dragons. Personne n'arrêta de le chercher, même après que sa mort présumée fut déclarée et que Mycroft fut couronné.

* * *

Loin de Semloh, de l'autre côté du royaume d'Essetir, une jeune femme parcourait la forêt pour cueillir des plantes médicinales. Elle marchait le long d'un petit ruisseau, qui menait directement à sa maison. Soudain, elle entendit un son étrange provenant de derrière elle, ainsi qu'un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Elle se retourna et vit, là où elle venait de marcher, un petit enfant, qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de cinq printemps. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, inconscient, et avait une énorme bosse derrière la tête qui saignait abondamment. Ses habits étaient trempés. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, et tenta de le reconnaître pour le ramener à ses parents. L'enfant avait d'assez grandes oreilles, et les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Il avait des traits particuliers, qui ne lui disaient rien. La guérisseuse souleva doucement sa tête pour inspecter sa blessure. Elle n'était pas mortelle, mais avait l'air très douloureuse, et pourrait se montrer dangereuse sans traitement. Elle se releva, prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et couru jusqu'à chez elle. Là-bas, elle l'allongea dans son lit, nettoya sa blessure avec un vieux chiffon, et entoura sa tête d'un bandage blanc. Satisfaite, mais inquiète car l'enfant n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle se mit à préparer les potions pour lesquelles elle était partie chercher les plantes dans la forêt, puis prépara le dîner. Après, elle s'assit sur son lit, la main de l'enfant dans la sienne, et attendit son réveil. Il s'agita soudainement, sa respiration s'accélérant, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. La guérisseuse l'observa à nouveau. Il portait une petite veste bleue, faite de tissus précieux. De tissus nobles. Sa veste avait l'air très chaude, plus que nécessaire à cette époque de l'année. Il était également vêtu d'un épais pantalon noir, et chaussé de bottes fourrées. Elle fronça les sourcils. D'où venait ce garçon ? Il portait des habits digne de la royauté, mais était seul dans la forêt. Et il était habillé comme si l'on était au milieu de l'hiver. Ses interrogations furent interrompues lorsque l'enfant bougea à nouveau. Il ouvrit doucement de superbes yeux bleus, puis les ferma à nouveau. Il se sentait certainement nauséeux à cause de sa blessure à la tête. Sans rouvrir ses yeux, il demanda où il était. Il avait un accent étrange, un accent qui lui rappelait celui des voyageurs venant du nord d'Albion. Elle lui répondit qu'il se trouvait chez elle, à Essetir. Le garçon pâlit, et tenta de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici. Je m'appelle Hunith. Quel est ton nom ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait l'air perdu, terrifié.

« J-je ne sais pas. »

* * *

 **Cette histoire est ma traduction du premier chapitre de mon histoire Conspiracies (en anglais), qui compte 20 chapitres pour l'instant et que j'ai presque fini d'écrire.**

 **Merci pour avoir lu ce premier chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de commenter pour me donner votre avis :)**

 **Airin9**


	2. Chapter 2

« Debout, Merlin ! » Dit Gaius, comme chaque matin, en rentrant dans la chambre de son apprenti. Le garçon grogna et essaya de se cacher sous ses draps. Gaius s'approcha de lui.

« Merlin, je sais que tu es réveillé. Tu vas être en retard. Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner préféré, et j'aimerais bien que tu aies assez de temps pour le manger. » Merlin grogna à nouveau, et Gaius décida d'interpréter le son comme un « oui Gaius, j'arrive. » Il sortit de la chambre pour aller faire la table.

Après quelques minutes de débat pour décider si cela valait vraiment la peine de se servir le Roi, la voix de Gaius retentit, et Merlin se leva tant bien que mal. Il bâilla en descendant le petit escalier. Gaius sourit. « Je pense que c'est la première fois que tu es réveillé aussi tôt. Tu as plus d'une demi-heure pour te préparer. »

Merlin s'effondra à moitié sur sa chaise et se frotta les yeux avant de répondre en souriant. « Merci beaucoup, Gaius,vraiment. »

Il s'assut correctement et regarda son gardien dans les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. » Gaius s'assit également sans quitter Merlin du regard. « Tu es comme un père pour moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant.

\- Que veux-tu me dire ?

\- Hunith n'est pas vraiment ma mère. »

Gaius haussa les sourcils, et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien, mais il me semble qu'elle m'a trouvé dans la forêt, près d'Ealdor, quand j'avais six ans. Peut être même un peu moins. Je lui en ai parlé, et elle m'a dit que j'étais blessé et qu'elle m'avait soigné. Je n'étais pas de la région et personne ne vint me chercher, alors elle m'adopta. J'avais été blessé à la tête, et j'avais perdu la mémoire. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me rappeler d'un moment antérieur au jour où elle me trouva. Je ne me rappelle toujrous pas de mon vrai nom. Ma mère, Hunith, décida d'attendre quelques temps pour voir si je m'en souvenais, mais au bout d'un moment, elle décida de m'appeler Merlin. Elle avait entendu parler d'un Prince étranger nommé Merlin, qui avait disparu, et elle me surnommait déjà 'mon petit Prince'. Le savais-tu ?

\- Elle me l'avait expliqué dans une lettre peu après t'avoir trouvé, mais je ne connaissais pas les détails. »

Merlin sourit. Il s'était attendu à ce que Gaius soit au courant.

« Je fais des rêves étranges presque toutes les nuits. »

Gaius sursauta.

« Non, ils ne sont pas comme ceux de Morgana. Ce sont des rêves de mon enfance, celle dont je ne me souviens pas. Je me vois très jeune, entouré d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui me ressemble beaucoup, et d'un autre un peu plus âgé dont l'air arrogant me fait penser à Arthur. Je pense que ces deux garçons étaient mes frères. Mais je ne me rappelle pas de leurs prénoms. Ils me parlent, mais je ne les entends pas. Et je ne sais pas comment nous avons été séparés, et ce qu'il leur est arrivé depuis. J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus. »

Merlin baissa les yeux.

Gaius réfléchit longuement, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Arthur rentra dans la pièce.

« Merlin ! Que fais-tu encore là ? »

L'intéréssé était bouche-bée. Il se réveillait plus tôt que d'habitude, et le Roi n'était pas satisfait ?

« Alors ? » Arthur était furieux.

« Mais...je ne suis pas en retard ! Je me suis même réveillé une demi-heure en avance pour être sûr d'être à l'heure.

-Merrrlinn ! J'avais un entraînement une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Tu devais me réveiller. A cause de toi, Gwen et moi avons eu droit au réveil de Gwaine, et je te promets qu'il y a intérêt que ça ne se reproduise pas. Pour lui et pour toi. Dépêche-toi, j'ai prévu tout un programme pour ta fantastique journée. »

Merlin soupira, se leva, et marcha tête baissée jusqu'à la porte, comme s'il se rendait à son exécution. Gaius étouffa un rire, et Arthur tapota le dos de son serviteur d'un air compatissant avant de le pousser hors des quartiers de Gaius.

* * *

Après une longue, longue journée de travail, Merlin accueillit le Roi dans la chambre royale quand il revint d'un banquet avec ses chevaliers.

« Bienvenue dans vos quartiers, votre Altesse. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué après cet épuisant banquet. J'ai accompli toutes les tâches que vous m'aviez préparé, mon Excellence, et j'ai même fait un supplément. J'ai ajouté un trou à vos ceintures, et j'espère que le jeu supplémentaire sera suffisant. Avez-vous encore besoin de mes bons et loyaux servic- ? »

Merlin se baissa pour éviter le verre lancé par Arthur, puis l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol (et non, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas ralenti le temps pour impressioner le Roi). Arthur était aussi rouge que les drapeaux de Camelot, et Gwen avait du mal à tenir debout tant elle riait. Merlin tenta de s'échapper de la chambre du Roi, mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras.

« Merlin, mon ami, permets-moi de t'informer de ta journée de demain. Camelot va accueillir une conférence qui s'achèvera avec la signature du traité des trois royaumes. Cet évènement prend place à chaque fois qu'un nouveau roi est couronné dans l'un des trois royaumes en question. Comme je suis le nouveau roi- »

Merlin chuchota à Gwen : « Ca, je le sais. Il est encore pire qu'avant. »

Arthur lui donna un coup de coude avant de continuer.

« Je dois organiser la conférence. En tant que serviteur du Roi, tu devras préparer les chambres de mes invités, les accueillir avec moi, monter leurs bagages, et les servir pendant leur séjour à Camelot. »

Merlin soupira.

« Qui sont les invités ?

\- La délégation de Semloh et le roi d'Essetir, Moriarty. »

* * *

 **J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette histoire est la première en français de la catégorie Merlin/Sherlock !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! (sur ce site, les auteurs peuvent suivre le nombre de vues sur chaque chapitre, mais cette fonction est en panne pour mon compte, alors je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si quelqu'un lit cette histoire).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le troisième chapitre :)**

* * *

Camelot était en ébullition. Chacun courait de toutes parts pour préparer la visite des rois de Semloh et d'Essetir. L'avenir de Camelot dépendait de la signature de ce traité de paix.

Merlin marchait vers la chambre d'Arthur, tout en se demandant pourquoi il s'embêtait à essayer d'être à l'heure – Arthur trouvait toujours une raison de le réprimander, de toute manière -. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'obliger Merlin à se réveiller une heure plus tôt que d'habitude pour participer aux préparations du traité. Merlin bailla. Il ne dormait jamais assez, car à cause d'Arthur et de Gaius, et de son apprentissage secret de la magie, il avait du mal à avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Après avoir réveillé son Altesse Royale, avoir évité le verre que cette Altesse lui lança comme à son habitude, et avoir arraché les couvertures douillettes du roi endormi, Merlin partit préparer l'armure d'Arthur pour son entraînement matinal, tout en se préparant mentalement à se faire taper dessus pendant deux longues heures.

Il était en train d'essayer de transporter les différentes parties de l'armure d'Arthur, ainsi que son épée, sa massue, sa lance, son poignard et son bouclier jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement lorsqu'il vit un nuage de poussière s'élevant de la forêt entourant Camelot.

Des gens arrivaient, à cheval, aux portes basses de la ville. Merlin fronça des sourcils. Ses yeux prirent une couleur dorée pendant un court instant, et sa vue à distance s'améliora. Il y avait une douzaine de cavaliers, lourdement armés, qui encadraient un carrosse bleu et or décoré à outrance. Les couleurs d'Essetir. Le roi Moriarty était en avance !

Merlin, surpris, laissa tomber l'équipement d'Arthur et s'empressa de rejoindre Arthur pour le prévenir de l'arrivée du roi étranger.

Arthur était déjà en tenue diplomatique, et se tenait aux côtés de Guenièvre, en haut des imposants escaliers de marbre de la cour centrale du château. Il venait manifestement de revêtir le lourd manteau de cérémonie, et avait l'air assez surpris et mécontent de devoir organiser une cérémonie officielle au dernier moment. Le convoi entra dans la cour, et Arthur adopta une expression de visage neutre.

Merlin se plaça vite en bas des escaliers, prêt à effectuer son rôle de serviteur du roi et à transporter les affaires de Moriarty jusqu'à la suite qui lui avait été attribuée.

Le carrosse de Moriarty pénétra dans la cour avec un bruit assourdissant. Merlin fut parcouru d'un léger tremblement. Pourquoi était-il effrayé du bruit des sabots de ces chevaux ?

Il pensa à son « sixième sens », comme Arthur l'appelait. Cette visite diplomatique ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Merlin regarda l'assemblée des hommes d'Essetir, tout en projetant ses sens magiques. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal... Un sorcier, puissant, faisait partie des nouveaux venus ! Avant que Merlin ne puisse l'identifier, son attention fut captée par un homme, apparenté à une armoire à glace, dont le visage et les bras étaient parcourus de cicatrices, et les mains étaient trois fois plus larges que celles de Merlin, qui ouvrit la porte du carrosse.

Le roi d'Essetir descendit. Il avait la trentaine, était brun, et d'une taille moyenne. Ses yeux noirs arboraient une expression neutre, mais Merlin avait l'impression qu'il toisait Arthur narquoisement. Il portait une cape en fourrure, une riche chemise brodée aux couleurs d'Essetir et un pantalon noir pas même froissé par les heures de trajet.

Merlin soupira, et se dirigea vers les dix énormes valises que l'homme aux cicatrices venait de décharger.

Après avoir grimpé plusieurs fois les escaliers de Camelot avec chacune des valises (et non, il n'avait pas utilisé de sort pour les rendre plus légères, pas du tout), Merlin toqua à la porte de la suite du roi Moriarty pour lui donner ses valises.

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte et rentra les valises dans la chambre. Il se redressa, le dos craquant, en réprimant une grimace.

« Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, votre Altesse ? »

Moriarty était assis sur un des fauteuils auprès de l'homme aux cicatrices, et Merlin avait manifestement interrompu leur conversation. Le roi d'Essetir feuilletait à présent quelques documents. Il ne leva pas les yeux.

« Non, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le roi avait une voix étrange, au ton moquant. Merlin se glaça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait une telle voix.

« Alors ? Sortez ! »

Merlin trembla presque en entendant à nouveau la voix de Moriarty. Il était maintenant sûr d'avoir déjà été en présence du roi. Mais il ne se rappelait pas quand. Et l'atmosphère étouffante, effrayante que cette voix lui évoquait lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

Moriarty, se demandant pourquoi le serviteur ne s'en allait pas, le regarda. Il haussa un sourcil. Merlin retint son souffle. Le roi le reconnaîtrait-il ?

Après plusieurs longues secondes, Moriarty fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Merlin de quitter la pièce.

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de partir en courant dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte.

Ses jambes le conduisirent devant la porte de la chambre d'Arthur, qu'il ouvrit et referma aussitôt. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit par terre, en respirant fortement.

Arthur, accoudé à la fenêtre, se retourna.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le roi se demandait ce qui pourrait effrayer Merlin. Malgré ses remarques désobligeantes, il savait que son serviteur était extrêmement courageux.

Merlin prit deux longues inspirations, tentant de se calmer, avant de répondre.

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Arthur haussa les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il forcerait son serviteur à lui dire à un moment ou à un autre.

« Très bien. Maintenant que tu es là, dis-moi où est ma veste rouge. Je n'arrive pas à la trouver. »

Merlin se releva, reconnaissant envers Arthur de ne pas avoir insisté. Il jeta un regard à la chambre avant de toiser Arthur avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Quoi ?! Donne-la moi ! »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, et Arthur regarda vers la penderie.

« Ah, oui. »

Merlin éclata de rire et se pencha pour éviter le verre, la carafe, l'oreiller ou... le pot de chambre -beurk!- qu'Arthur venait de lancer vers sa tête.

« Dans tout les cas, ce n'est pas pour cela que je souhaitais te voir. »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

« Je veux organiser un banquet de bienvenue, en petit comité. Il y aura le roi Moriarty, un de ses ambassadeurs, Guenièvre, les chevaliers de la table ronde et moi. Le serviteur attitré de Moriarty et toi nous servirez le repas. Et tu porteras la tenue officielle des serviteurs royaux de Camelot, ce qui est un immense honneur pour toi, bien sûr. Les traditions doivent être respectées en de telles occasions. »

Arthur ouvrit un placard et en sortit un horrible chapeau à plume.

« Va te préparer, et sois à l'heure. Le banquet débute à sept heures. »

Merlin grogna. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce repas.

* * *

A sept heures précises, Merlin entra dans la salle du banquet, après avoir tenté d'entrer discrètement dans les cuisines du château. Mais tous les serviteurs l'avaient vu en habit officiel, et avaient bien ri avant de le consoler. Le sorcier regarda son chapeau, et se demanda si Arthur lui en voudrait si le couvre-chef s'enflammait subitement.

Il soupira et se plaça à droite d'Arthur.

Guenièvre discutait amicalement avec Moriarty et l'ambassadeur d'Essetir, ce qui affola presque Merlin, tandis que les chevaliers de la table ronde tentaient de ne pas avoir l'air de s'ennuyer. Tout était relativement normal, mais Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Arthur prit une gorgée de son vin. Merlin sursauta. Moriarty sourit. Arthur toussa du sang. Les chevaliers se levèrent. Arthur s'effondra sur le sol. Merlin fut aux côtés d'Arthur en un instant. Le pouls du roi faiblissait déjà.

Il cria à Moriarty, qui souriait toujours.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Quel est le poison que vous avez utilisé ? »

Les chevaliers de la table ronde accoururent vers Merlin, mais furent repoussés par une force invisible.

Evidemment, le sorcier que Merlin avait détecté était l'ambassadeur d'Essetir.

Moriarty rigola.

« C'est le poison d'Oefgon. Il n'y a aucun antidote. Arthur mourra dans moins de cinq minutes. »

Gwaine grogna.

« Vous mentez ! »

« Peut-être. Mais dans tous les cas, vous n'avez plus que quatre minutes. C'est impossible de le guérir à temps. »

Merlin tentait de ne pas paniquer. Moriarty disait la vérité. Arthur était vraiment en train de mourir, et Merlin ne pouvait pas le sauver. Il aurait bien utilisé sa magie, mais il était terriblement mauvais en guérison.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Moriarty se frotta les mains.

« Oh... C'est simple, vraiment. Mon sorcier ici présent pourra sauver le roi si quelqu'un de particulier se rend. »

Merlin soupira.

« Qui voulez-vous ? »

« Je veux Emrys. »

Arthur toussa encore plus de sang et commença à se convulser. Merlin regardait, impuissant. Il avait déjà tenté d'utiliser plusieurs sorts de guérison en cachette, sans effet.

« Tic, Toc, les minutes passent, le roi va bientôt mourir... »

Les yeux de Moriarty brillaient avec une folie pure alors qu'il chantonnait.

Gwaine fit un pas en avant.

« Je suis Emrys ».

Il ne regarda pas en arrière.

« Je me rends. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Guérissez le roi. »

Moriarty regarda son ambassadeur, le sorcier caché.

Celui-ci leva la main.

« Acwele ! »

Un éclair vert se dirigea vers Gwaine. Le chevalier avait rencontré des sorciers au cours de ses voyages, et savait que ce sort causait une mort instantanée.

Il regarda la mort avec courage.

L'éclair fut arrêté à quelques centimètres de Gwaine par un fin bouclier bleuté. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils, et chercha des yeux son sauveur.

Les yeux de Merlin brillaient d'un feu d'or, et ses mains étaient brandies vers lui. Il arborait une expression partagée entre pure panique, inquiétude et furie. Moriarty sourit et prit une gorgée de vin.

« Donc, tu es Emrys ? Je dois dire que je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus... impressionnant. Mais se déguiser en serviteur est très intelligent. Personne ne suspecterait que le sorcier le plus puissant au monde revêt les habits simples d'un garçon de ferme. »

Merlin le fusilla du regard.

« Je me rends. Guérissez Arthur. »

Moriarty éclata de rire.

« Même la magie ne peut pas le sauver. Le poison est incurable. C'est bien domage qu'Arthur doive mourir, mais c'est la vie - »

« - Non ! »

« Tic, Toc, les minutes passent, et le souffle quitte le roi ... »

Merlin ferma les yeux et ignora Moriarty. Il prit une grande inspiration et plaça ses deux mains sur le ventre d'Arthur. Moriarty avait raison. Arthur était presque sans vie. Merlin invoqua tous les sorts de guérison qu'il connaissait. Ses mains brillaient, brûlaient presque. Il sentait Arthur retrouver des forces.

Mais le poison était fort et renforcé par des maléfices, et s'était adapté à la magie de Merlin.

Les deux forces, poison et magie, se rencontrèrent dans une immense explosion. Une lumière aveuglante engloba la salle de banquet. Merlin laissa échapper un cri. Tout était en vain. Arthur mourut.

Merlin ne s'arrêta pas, et se rappela de tous ses moments avec le roi, de son amitié pour lui, et de sa destinée. Une seule larme tomba de ses yeux. Le poison, au contact de cette pure tristesse, commença à faiblir.

Merlin ne perdit pas une seconde et puisa dans ses réserves.

Toute trace de magie noire et de poison disparut. Arthur inspira violemment, mais ne se réveilla pas.

La lumière intense qui avait envahit la pièce se dissipa, et tous regardèrent Merlin. Le sorcier était encore agenouillé aux côtés du roi.

L'ambassadeur de Moriarty semblait furieux, et avança vers Merlin.

Personne ne fut assez rapide pour sauver le serviteur.

Des menottes anti-magie apparurent sur les poignets de Merlin et se refermèrent dans un terrible bruit métallique. Le sorcier hurla, et sa magie s'échappa de lui en une immense onde. Mais elle se cogna contre les suppresseurs de ses menottes et se redirigea vers Merlin, qui la prit de plein fouet. Il s'effondra près d'Arthur, et s'évanouit.

* * *

Arthur sursauta, ouvrit les yeux et vit Merlin étendu à ses côtés.

« Qu'avez vous fait à Merlin ? »

Moriarty, qui était assis sur la table et regardait ses ongles, sursauta.

« Son nom est Merlin ?! »

Il se leva et s'approcha du sorcier déchu. Merlin était étendu sur le sol, face contre terre.

Moriarty retourna son corps d'un mouvement de pieds, et souleva la tête de Merlin.

« Mais... c'est lui ! J'avais cru que j'avais réussi à tuer le prince... »

Il sourit et se releva.

« Tout va être encore plus amusant à présent ! »

Arthur le regardait sans comprendre. Il venait d'être empoisonné. En se réveillant, il avait vu son meilleur ami, un serviteur qui était apparemment un prince, inconscient et menotté.

L'ambassadeur-sorcier de Moriarty s'approcha d'Arthur par derrière et, d'un claquement de doigts, le roi reçut un énorme choc à la tempe et s'évanouit à nouveau.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire et de mettre cette histoire en favoris ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Désolée pour le retard !

Profitez-bien de ce nouveau chapitre, et faites-moi part de vos impressions en me laissant un commentaire :D

* * *

L'ambassadeur de Moriarty sourit. Il fit un geste au-dessus du roi Arthur étendu sur le sol. D'un éclair doré des yeux, des liens magiques attachèrent le roi.

Les chevaliers et Guenièvre se débattaient contre les sorts de l'ambassadeur qui les paralysaient et les réduisaient au silence, mais ils ne réussissaient pas à se libérer. Personne ne pourrait sauver Camelot.

L'ambassadeur regarda Moriarty. Celui-ci fixait Merlin, bouche bée. Le sorcier haussa des sourcils; il demanderait plus tard à Moriarty pourquoi il avait réagi aussi bizarrement lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom du serviteur, Merlin.

L'ambassadeur chuchota un contre-sort et revêtit son apparence normale.

* * *

Gwen était extrêmement surprise et destabilisée ; ce qui venait de se dérouler durant les cinq dernières minutes était incroyable. Elle était assaillie par des émotions contradictoires, mais elle essayait de garder la tête froide et d'analyser ses émotions. Elle était inquiète pour son mari et son meilleur ami. Epoustouflée par les pouvoirs de Merlin. Frustrée car elle ne pouvait pas se défaire des sorts la paralysant. Surprise et curieuse par rapport à la réaction de Moriarty lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de Merlin. Inquiète pour l'avenir de Camelot.

L'ambassadeur en face d'elle eut un sourire narquois. Gwen fronça des sourcils ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel sourire...

L'ambassadeur chuchota quelque chose, et soudain son apparence changea. Ses cheveux poussèrent, il rapetissa... mais son sourire resta le même. Après quelques secondes de transformation, Gwen reconnut le sorcier : c'était Morgana.

Gwen et les chevaliers se débattirent encore plus contre les sorts, sans succès.

Ils ne purent rien faire lorsque Morgana entonna un très long sortilège, levant les mains vers le ciel. Une énorme rafale de vent balaya la ville.

On pouvait entendre les cris des habitants de Camelot depuis la salle du trône.

Quand Morgana finit le sortilège, Camelot tomba sous son contrôle. Les yeux des habitants étaient siens ; leurs paroles étaient dictées par les pensées de Morgana ; leurs actions étaient contrôlées par la sorcière.

Gwen regarda, impuissante, les chevaliers tomber un à un sous l'emprise du sortilège. Elle fut la dernière à succomber au sort.

* * *

Morgana, souriant, marcha vers ses anciens appartements, ceux datant du temps où elle était encore la pupille du roi Uther. Cela paraissait bien loin maintenant.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, dont les portes étaient à présent gardées par Gwaine et Perceval, deux des soit-disant chevaliers de la table ronde si précieux aux yeux d'Arthur.

Elle s'assit sur son vieux lit, attendant Moriarty. Celui-ci entra.

« Tout s'est déroulé comme nous l'avions prévu, dit-elle. Je t'avais dit qu'Emrys serait assez puissant et arriverait à sauver Arthur du poison. »

Moriarty haussa la tête, l'air absent.

« Oui, en effet. L'étape un fut une réussite.

-Dis-moi, Moriarty. Pourquoi as-tu eu une telle réaction lorsque tu as entendu le nom de Merlin ? Faudrait-il que je m'inquiète ?

\- Merlin est mon petit cousin, celui que je pensais être mort lorsqu'il avait cinq ans.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Merlin est le dernier seigneur des dragons, le prince perdu du Semloh. »

Morgana poussa un cri, et Moriarty fit un pas en arrière tandis que toutes les fenêtres explosèrent et toutes les bougies furent éteintes par un courant d'air glacial.

« Un seigneur des dragons ! Mais tu sais bien que le sortilège que j'ai utilisé pour contrôler les habitants de Camelot ne marche pas sur les seigneurs des dragons ! Si Merlin n'avait pas été un seigneur des dragons, ses pouvoirs seuls auraient suffi pour envahir Semloh ! Mais comme nous ne pouvons pas le contrôler, nous allons devoir trouver un autre moyen de détruire Semloh, le dernier royaume d'Albion qui n'est pas encore sous notre contrôle ! »

Un miroir fut réduit en miette sur la commode près de la porte d'entrée.

Moriarty prit la parole.

« Il y a un autre moyen. Nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'attaquer Semloh. »

Morgana le regarda avec un air mauvais ; il sourit, s'assit, et inspecta ses ongles un à un.

« Quelle est ta solution, Moriarty ? Dit-elle après un silence.

\- Merlin sera notre otage. Mycroft sera obligé d'abdiquer pour sauver son petit prince perdu.

\- Mais comment allons-nous prouver à Mycroft que son frère est en vie ?

\- Tu sais que Semloh est aussi invité à la signature du traité de paix. Dans moins de trois jours, Mycroft ou son jeune frère Sherlock arriveront à Camelot... Nous aurons même deux otages contre leur royaume. Ils seront impuissant. Albion sera nôtre !

\- D'accord, je te charge de capturer Sherlock ou Mycroft. Si tu échoues, je me vengerais. »

Les yeux de Moriarty brillèrent dangereusement lorsqu'il entendit la menace de Morgana, mais il se leva et partit sans lui répondre.

* * *

Merlin se réveilla avec un mal de tête aveuglant. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir aussi mal partout. Et puis quelque chose de métallique tapait sur le mur sur sa gauche.

Que faisait-il dans les cachots de Camelot ?

Arthur avait-il découvert sa magie ?

Les souvenirs du banquet lui revinrent peu à peu. Il soupira.

Quelqu'un était en train de chuchoter son nom. Arthur !

Merlin savait qu'Arthur ne l'avait pas vu faire de la magie... mais quelqu'un du banquet avait dû le prévenir.

Le sorcier déduit que Moriarty et son ambassadeur avaient été arrêtés et jetés en prison.

Merlin avait dû être arrêté aussi, et maintenant, ce prétentieux d'Arthur le réveillait pour aller le faire brûler sur le bûcher.

Merlin soupira à nouveau tandis que la voix d'Arthur résonnait sans relâche dans les cachots, répétant son nom. Cet égoïste de roi ne pouvait même pas le laisser dormir avant son exécution !

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit ses yeux à contre-cœur. Il était effectivement dans les cachots, enchaîné avec des menottes anti-magie, qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à ses pouvoirs.

Mais Arthur n'était pas dans le couloir, venu le réveiller avant son exécution. Arthur était lui aussi enchaîné. Ses liens étaient trop courts pour lui permettre de toucher Merlin, c'est pourquoi il se contentait de l'appeler.

Il avait l'air inquiet, et quelque chose d'important semblait le troubler.

Merlin grogna et agita la main pour faire taire Arthur ; entendre son nom répété mille et une fois avait amplifié son mal de tête.

"Ça va, Arthur ?

\- Je me sens comme si j'avais juste été empoisonné. Et toi ?

\- Ça va.

\- Ne me mens pas. Tu es bien trop pâle et tu n'as pas l'air d'être aussi énervant que d'habitude.

\- Merci, Arthur. Bon, je me sens comme si tous les chevaux de ton écurie m'avaient marché dessus à la suite. Et j'ai un mal de tête atroce. Mais ça ira. Est-ce quelque chose te préoccupe ? »

Arthur haussa les sourcils, et fit un geste pour montrer ses cachots.

« Quelque chose autre que le fait d'être enfermé dans tes propres cellules ? »

Le roi soupira mais il ne regarda pas Merlin dans les yeux.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais inconscient, étendu à côté de moi. J'ai dit ton nom pour essayer de te réveiller. Moriarty, qui était en train d'exposer ses plans pour prendre le pouvoir dans tout Albion, s'interrompit quand il entendit ton nom, et te regarda. Il sembla te reconnaître, et dit qu'il pensait t'avoir tué. »

Merlin fronça des sourcils. Arthur aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait une lueur incertaine dans ses yeux. Il prit une longue respiration, et demanda aussi calmement qu'il put :

« Est-ce que tu es un sorcier, Merlin ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction de son serviteur. Merlin se recroquevilla et commença à trembler, évitant son regard.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ?

\- Moriarty pense que tu es le prince perdu de Semloh. Il est connu pour avoir été un puissant sorcier dès son plus jeune âge.

\- Je ne suis pas le prince perdu, dit Merlin d'un ton incertain.

\- Hunith est-elle ta mère, Merlin ? »

Le jeune homme mit ses bras autour de ses genoux, et ferma les yeux.

« Non. Ma mère – Hunith – m'a trouvé étendu par terre dans la forêt quand j'avais environ cinq ans. J'avais une énorme bosse, et quand je me suis réveillé, elle s'est rendu compte que j'avais perdu la mémoire. Je ne me rappelais même pas de mon propre nom. Elle décida d'attendre quelque temps avant de me renommer, pour voir si je me rappelais de mon prénom, mais comme aucune mémoire ne resurgissait, elle m'a appelé comme le prince perdu dont l'histoire commençait à circuler dans le royaume d'Essetir.

Mais je ne peux pas être le prince perdu : ma mère m'a trouvé en Essetir le jour où il a disparu dans le château de Semloh. Personne ne peut voyager aussi vite en si peu de temps. » A part par magie, Merlin se garda de dire. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était peut-être un prince.

0Arthur fronça des sourcils, l'air peu convaincu.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. Es-tu un sorcier ? »

Merlin plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Arthur, l'air triste et résigné. Il se redressa, et dit calmement.

« Oui. »

* * *

La suite dans peu de temps ! Si vous n'avez pas envie d'attendre, vous pouvez lire la version anglaise qui est complète depuis 2h : Conspiracies ! :)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire !


End file.
